<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fierrochase Hogwarts au by AssassinMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957590">Fierrochase Hogwarts au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMidnight/pseuds/AssassinMidnight'>AssassinMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMidnight/pseuds/AssassinMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase &amp; Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fierrochase Hogwarts au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All rights to Uncle Rick.</p><p>This was posted on my wattpad just FYI, I didn't steal it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV Alex<br/>
"Can I sit here?" A blonde boy looked inside the compartment I was sitting in, he looked lost and confused. I could relate to that, after all we were both first years and had nobody to sit with. A feeling was seeding inside of me.<br/>
"Sure,"I said, the boy sat down. He was wearing a robe similar to mine, he had gray eyes and a pendant with a weird kind of twisted F on it.<br/>
"What does the pendant mean?" The boy looked up, he seemed surprised at first and he held his hand protectively over it. His gray eyes were fierce as if saying "don't ask". He eventually relaxed a bit and answered<br/>
"My mom gave it to me, she said that my dad wanted me to have it" He scanned me with his eyes. I suddenly felt a pull, a sort of need to be with him, but I didn't know him, but the feeling was strong.<br/>
"My name is Magnus chase. What's yours?" His question surprised me and at first I was weary. I wasn't used to being asked that, after a few moments I answered<br/>
“Alex Fierro"<br/>
"Nice to meet you Alex" The boy named Magnus smiled at reaching out his hand.<br/>
We talked for the rest of the train ride, I learned that his mother had passed away and that he was living at an orphanage, then one day apparently a huge man named Hagrid had come and picked him up. I told him my story, how my parents were rich and disliked me because I had magic, I was a mistake, my dad had an affair with my mom who was a witch and got stuck with me when my mom died, she giving birth to me. I don't know why I told him this, I felt safe around him, I didn't know why.</p><p>*Sorting ceremony*</p><p>As we walked into the great hall Magnus and I were talking, but when we looked up at the ceiling we both gasped.<br/>
Standing in front of the rest, everyone staring at us, I felt uncomfortable, really uncomfortable.<br/>
The rambled up some names<br/>
"Thomas Jefferson jr"<br/>
The sorting hat yelled "Gryffindor"<br/>
It said other names, some kid called Blitzen was sorted into hufflepuff with a kid called Hearthstone, I think?<br/>
"Fierro. Alex"<br/>
I swallowed hard, I told myself to not panic.<br/>
I walked up slowly and sat on the stool<br/>
"Hmm, very interesting, a strong young man"<br/>
This was insulting, without thinking I said<br/>
"Girl, or woman. But today, I am no man"<br/>
The entire hall gasped, but I could only stare at Magnus, he was looking surprised and a little hurt but there was no hate in his eyes, but there was something there. I suddenly felt a calmness wash over me, if he didn't mind then nobody else mattered.<br/>
"Oh, I'm sorry, young lady..... Slytherin!"<br/>
I felt a relief but I didn't know why, was it because the old hat didn't mind me being me.<br/>
"Magnus Chase"<br/>
Before I reached my table, I turned around and stared at him as he sat on the stool.<br/>
He looked at me and smiled, a small warmth filled my heart.<br/>
"Hufflepuff"<br/>
My heart dropped, I honestly had hoped we would be in the same house.<br/>
He only gave me a sad look, and walked to his table. And so did I. The pull was strong, my entire body wanted to run to him, hug him, be with him.<br/>
4 Years later</p><p>*Divination*</p><p>As I walked into the classroom I noticed that the usual red dressed students were not there, instead there were a bunch of yellow and black robes.<br/>
An old memory hit me like a rock. A warmth and a huge smile. I tried to shake the thought and found my seat. I usually sat alone, after I told the sorting hat to call me a girl, I had been bullied, harassed and shunned, the other slytherins disliked me and refused to accept me. So I sat alone, my eyes scanned the room, I tried to stop myself but I couldn't, I wanted to find that light.<br/>
Suddenly I saw him, his hair had grown out, and he had grown muscular and tall, he was laughing with two boys. He was handsome, and I felt that feeling, a pull towards him, I need to have him close. He looked up and noticed me staring. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't, the pull was too strong. His eyes were shining so brightly, everything was disappearing. Only him and I existed. I finally looked away, I felt the heat rush to my face. I looked back at where he was sitting, he was gone. I felt a sudden rush of sadness, I had let him disappear again.<br/>
"Can I sit?"<br/>
The voice startled me, I looked up, his smile was huge, and his eyes were shining, stronger than ever. I slowly nodded. And he sat down.<br/>
I noticed that he was blushing, and soon I did too.<br/>
Halfway into the class we had whispered and talked about everything that had happened.<br/>
He passed me a note<br/>
"You are so brave to be yourself, you should be in gryffindor"<br/>
I blushed so hard, and punched his arm lightly. He was blushing too.<br/>
The pull had calmed down since he sat next to me, but it was definitely still there but different. I wanted to kiss him, really, really badly. But how would he feel about kissing someone gender fluid, or me.</p><p>*Afterwards*</p><p>During the break, I was reading a book underneath a tree. It was a good book, I was completely addicted to it. So I didn't notice the blonde boy until he suddenly asked "Is the book good?"<br/>
I was severely startled and almost jumped out of my skin. "Idiot," I said and punched him, he just laughed. "Yes" I then replied shyly. I also murmured an apology.<br/>
"It's fine, I guess I deserved that," he chuckled. He was so handsome.<br/>
I was staring into his eyes and he into mine, his stormy gray eyes were engulfing me.<br/>
The next thing I did was completely unexpected and even took me by surprise. I just acted on the instinct I had.<br/>
I grabbed Magnus by the back of his head and smashed our lips together. I could notice how he was surprised but he kissed me back. It was amazing, I felt how his muscular arms enclosed my body, holding my body close as if he was afraid of the closeness ending. The kiss got deeper, I moved my hands up to his soft golden locks and held on for everything I had.<br/>
But soon the need for air became too much for both of us, I let go of his hair as we parted, but he didn't let go of me. Surprisingly I didn't mind, I loved it actually. "You should have done that earlier'' he said wistfully. I looked up at him. "I thought you wouldn't want to kiss someone like me" I said hoping he wouldn't push me away. "Why wouldn't I want to kiss someone as amazing as you?" He said looking at me, his eyes warm and sweet.<br/>
"Because I'm ...... You know...... Gender-fluid" I stuttered. He looked at me and started grinning. I opened my mouth to say something but he pecked me on the lips before saying. "I won't ever care what your gander is. As long as you don't mind me holding you forever?". "Deal," I said. Then he kissed me. Maybe the other Slytherins would harass me, but as long as I had Magnus I would be fine. I knew that much, and even the pull knew that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>